Tohru's curse
by CRAZYREADER23
Summary: What happens when Everyone finds out that Tohru has a curse that changes her...giving her courage, attitude, and the power to controll lightning. What happens when her new attitude drives her to get what she wants. And he is what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! I'm still on vacation, buuut...I couldn't leave my adoring fans waiting! Hope you love it!

* * *

Tohru was wandering around the house, feeling board because she finished the house work. She decided that she should decide to see what to make for dinner. Sadly there was nothing in the fridge. "I'm going to the store" she said while grabbing her coat. "I'll come with!" Kyo and Yuki both said pushing through the door. "Oh, I wouldn't want to be any trouble." Tohru stuttered. Both boys looked at her. She decided that she shouldn't argue. She knew they wanted to go with her.

At the store Tohru got what she normally got and left the store. Walking down her normal path to go home, a strange man wearing a trench coat walked in front of her. Both Kyo and Yuki looked as though they were about to charge. But then he pulled out a gun. "In to the alley. All threes of yous." the man said nudging to one of the alleys. All three of the did as they were told and went into the alley. "Ok, I want wallets out and food set down and...her." The man said nodding to Tohru. Both Kyo and Yuki looked at the man in discussed. But before they could do anything, the man was trampled. A girl stood on his back. She had brown long curly hair and shocking blue eyes. The man groaned from beneath her. She jumped up and landed on him to knock the wind from him, and as he heaved from breath she grabbed a bag that the man had hidden in his coat. "Scum." she said under her breath. They she looked up to see the three of them standing them, looked bewilder. She jumped off of him and landed on the pavement close to Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. "Sorry about that. People need to put street scum in their place." she said. She was about to say something else, but she stopped dead in her tracks. "Tohru? Tohru Honda?" she said stepping closer to Tohru. Tohru could only nod. Then the mysterious girl ripped off her mask that covered half her face. Tohru's smile widened and enveloped the strange girl in a hug. "Ra-Ra!" Tohru exclaimed as she pulled away. Both Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, "Ra-Ra?" they questioned. Tohru whipped around to face the guys. "This is my cousin, Ra-Ra! We used to hang out all the time!" she said hugging her cousin again. "It's true, we were inseparable!" Ra-Ra said returning the hug. "Maybe we should go back home, before he gets up." Yuki said nervously looking at the man.

Back at the house everyone, including Shigure, sat down and had some tea. "So your our lovely Tohru's cousin?" Shigure asked then taking a sip of his tea. "That answer is hell, to the yes!" Ra-Ra said with lots of excitement. "What made you two loose touch?" Yuki asked. Both Tohru and Ra-Ra looked at each other. "Uh..that's not important. What matters is that your back in town. Is there any reason?" Tohru asked changing the subject. "Yes there is, actually. It's your turn!" Ra-Ra said as if everyone in the room was suppose to known what that meant. Tohru's eyes widened. Ra-Ra looked at her with an evil grin. "I'm here to help you out!" she continued. Tohru looked like she was going to pass out. Ra-Ra noticed this and added one more thing. "I won't happen yet. In a couple weeks." after she said this she looked some what relived. "Waited what's going on?" Kyo asked. "Uhh...well...Shigure! Can Ra-Ra stay in my room? I promise we won't get in the way!" Tohru asked turning to Shigure. "Anything for you." Shigure giggled at the thought of another high school girl coming into the house. Kyo and Yuki both glared at Shigure, knowing what he was thinking.

As Tohru was settling Ra-Ra into her room, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were down stairs. "Oh, by the way, some of the family is coming down for a visit." Shigure said non shalontly. "Do you really think its a good idea to have that girl here!?" Kyo shouted. "Now Kyo, it's not going to be a problem...at lease I don't think." he mumbled the last part. Suddenly the door bell rang. Yuki opened the door and had Momiji hopped right on in. "Where's Tohru?" He asked looking at Kyo. "Ya, where is sissy?" Kisa said following. "Her cousin is staying here. So don't hug them!" Kyo shouted as the rest of them came in. "Why is she staying here?" Hatori said as he lit a cigaret. "Well I just couldn't say no to little Tohru." Shigure hummed. Hatori rolled his eyes, but then perked up when he heard the girls coming down stairs. "Exited are we?" Ayame said smirking, but shut up after being given a scowl. When the girls came in the room they wore matching outfits of dark blue thigh high jeans and black tanktop that was snug around their curves. everyone's jaw dropped. No one had EVER seen Tohru in something that short. "You must be the Sohmas! I'm Ra-Ra!" Ra-Ra said. "It's nice to meet you, we have heard that you and Tohru are quit close?" Hatori asked in a mono toned voice. "Yep! We were both a part of the same team!" She said as the memory exited her. "Team?" everyone asked. "Yep! We were team mates when we played paintball, soccer, hockey, fencing, and cheerleading!" Tohru answered. "Cheerleading?" Kyo and Yuki asked, knowing Tohru's clumsiness. "Yep!" Both girls cheered then cartwheeled away from each other. Then they both did a backflip, landing in a perfect split. Everyone gaped. Both girls got back up. Ra-Ra looked at her watch and looked at Tohru, "First one comes in a minute." She said. Tohru's eyes widened, "That soon! Oh no! Which one?" Tohru asked not really wanting to know. "Lightning!" Cheered. Tohru's face formed a smile. "Ok! That's not bad, I'm actually exited for that one!" She continued and then look at everyone else that was in the room. "Tohru you can tell them our dirty little secret." Ra-Ra sighed. "Dirty little secret, you say..." Shigure mused thinking it was something else. Kyo slapped him in the back of the head. "Our family is cursed." Tohru then said, shocking everyone. "Why did you never tell us?" Kyo said getting mad. "I didn't want to freak you out." She sobbed knowing that they were upset with her. "Ms. Honda, we turn into animals." Yuki said slightly annoyed himself. "I know, but-" Tohru was cut of by her cousin. "Looked pretty boy, sorry about your animal thingly. But our curse is way worse. So shut it." Ra-Ra said defending her cousin. "Worse. How?" Hatori asked. "Well, there are three stages. Everyone gets the stages at diffrent times and in a diffrent order. I got all three stages right when I was born, so I also got the power of senceing when other people in our family are about to gain their power." Ra-Ra as if she had explained this a million times before. "What are the three stages?" Yuki asked. "Well there's attitude, courage and..." Ra-Ra trailed off, building dramatic affect, "LIGHTING!" she finished forming two lightning balls in each of her hands. Everyone jumped back in shock. The clock the struck 5pm, meaning Tohru's lightning powers just came in. Tohru gave a giddy giggle and started forming lightning balls. Both Ra-Ra and Tohru threw one up in the air and formed another one. They started juggling them. After a minute or two of them juggling, they notice that the Sohmas were looking at them weird. The lightning balls went out and they stood their innocently. "So you can control lightning now?" Kyo asked calmly. Tohru nodded her head with excitement. "Oh, and our curse allows us to do this." Ra-Ra added giving Momiji a big hug. Everyone waited for him to turn. But he didn't turn. Ra-Ra pulled away from the hug to see a bewildered and blushing Momiji. "So we can hug them and they won't turn into animals?" Tohru asked happily. When Ra-Ra nodded Tohru bolted over to Kyo and Yuki and wrapped an arm around each of then, pulling then close. 'thank god Kagura isn't here." Kyo thought. When she let go she then ran over to Momiji and hugged him (but he didn't blush, I wonder why he blushed when Ra-Ra hugged him, hmmm...) then Tohru hugged Aya, who gladly hugged back. Haru, Hatori, and Shigure, who Kyo removed from her after a minuet too long of him hugging back. "Why can you hug us now?" Hatori asked. "Well...I really don't know...but who gives a damn! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" Ra-Ra exclaimed.

* * *

That's all! For now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me soooooo long to update! First I went to vacation, and then I came back. But then I went on another one! So I finally finished a chapta!**

* * *

After everyone was settled down Tohru decided to ask a question. "When does the next stage happen? And which one is it?" she asked. "Well the next one is in a week, and is courage. The last one is three days after that and is obviously attitude." Her cousin answered taking a gulp of her drink. "So that means that you guys have a week left of normal Tohru." Tohru sighed. "Whadda mean by normal?" Kyo asked. "Let's just say that, Kyoko joined her gang after the curse took full affect." Ra-Ra spoke into her cup. Everyone froze, except Tohru who nervously laughed. "So you're saying that our little Tohru is going to be a mean shooting machine." Shigure asked in a small voice. "No! No! Not at all! My mom was always a rebel! So when she got her powers it didn't make much of a difference...well except for the lightning..." Tohru defended. "Yea, I was just trying to spook you. Kyoko joined a little before she got her powers." Ra-Ra snickered. Everyone let out a breath that was being held. Ra-Ra's head shot up as if she just remembered something, "Ooh! I just remembered something!" she said. Everyone's head turned towards her. "Well Tohru, we both know that you haven't been home yet...so I wanna take you and your friends with us." She finished. Tohru then jumped up and hugged her cousin. The Sohmas looked at them curiously, so Tohru explained, "Home is this place that my family owns. It isn't really home...well it's...like a vacation house." She did her best to explain. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Well you guys better get packing! We leave in four days!" Ra-Ra cheered. "Ok... Akkito said that I was allowed a vacation... alright then." Hatori said getting up and walked to the door.

Four days later Tohru, Ra-Ra, Kisa, Haru, Aya, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure and kyo all stood outside of the house with their luggage. "So whens the ride supposes to get here anyway." Kyo asked right as a giant bus pulled in. Everyone piled in the bus. Hatori drove and Shigure sat next to him, annoying him the whole way. Ra-Ra sat between Aya and Momiji. "So your princess Tohrus cousin? I can tell because you're just as gorgeous." Aye said expecting her to blush rapidly like Tohru always did. Ra-Ra just smirked and placed her hand on his knee, "Oh really?" She replied. Aya choked and blushed. He was used to hitting on girls and making them flustered and nervous. "You know, you should really work on your flirting. What happens if, one day, a girl flirts back?" Ra-Ra winked as she turned away from Aya to face Momiji. Aya flushed again. Yuki practically died from laughing. Someone that wasn't Hatori had knocked his brother down a notch. Tohru, which was sitting between Kisa and Kyo, giggled a bit. Then suddenly the bus accidentally (A.N.: Well considering that in this story I am god, the big guy...girl that makes fate happen, it was on propose. Hehe...don't tell Kyo!) Hit a bump, which lifted Tohru a little and landed her on Kyo's lap. "S-sorry K-Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed wiggling uncomfortably, trying to get off Kyo. But sadly (A.N.: happily, hehe.) the bumpy road wasn't going to let that happen. Kyo placed a hand on her waist, holding her and in place, "Just say until we reach a smoother road." Kyo whispered in her ear. He also wanted to keep her there because she blocked everyone else from seeing his deep blush. Momiji giggled and was about to chant, "Kyos got the hots today!" but didn't because he felt Ra-Ra's lips brush against his ear, "Let them have their moment." She whispered. Momijis mouth snapped shut and his face grew hot. Him and Kyo were glad that Shigure was in the front, because he would certainly make a comment in his and Kyo's red faces. "Eeeeeeep!" Ra-Ra yelped as a bump lifted her on to Momiji. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck with her eyes tightly shut. She slowly opened her eyes to see her face pressed against Momiji's. His face was fire red. A cat-like grin appeared on her face, "Thanks for letting me use your lap!" She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Some how, his face got redder.

When the ride was over everyone piled out and stretched. "Wow. That was a long ride. And it was bumpy mostly the way to." Shigure stated while stretching. Kyo and Momiji blushed. They all walked into a resort-looking-thing and when up to the check in. Ra-Ra walked right up to the desk lady and said, "Well take your finest eleven rooms. Three girls and eight boys." She said with utter confidence as she whipped out a gold card and her identification. The girl that grabbled the card and looked at it wide eyed. "Yes! Right away! And you're lucky! There's no one else here!" The girl said. "Good." Ra-Ra smirked and snatched the room keys.

After everyone unpacked, went to the main room to meet up. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Hatori asked. "Shoot." Ra-Ra sighed, waiting for the question. "Why did that woman look so shocked to see you?" He asked. "Well, I'm head of my family. And most powerful." She answered. "Oh..." remarked all the people who didn't have the guts to ask. "And normally when the most power family member comes to here its to get their anger out…people in my family have the tendency to have to much anger they would be willing to kill…" Ra-Ra added. Everyone grew silent. "She not joking, you know." Tohru stated. Everyone but Tohru and Ra-Ra fell over. "I can't believe that my little cousin is getting her next power tomorrow!" Ra-Ra cheered and hugged her cousin like she was a stuffed animal. "You're a year younger…I'm not your 'little' cousin…" Tohru tried to correct, but didn't want to be rude. "I thought that she was getting her power in a week." Yuki asked, a little nervous. "Did I say that? Oh! I meant a business week!" Ra-Ra corrected herself. Yuki and the others sweat dropped. "So that means we can relax today!" She added. Everyone cheered and flowed Ra-Ra as she ran out the door.

Everyone changed into their swimsuits and ran out to the pool. Shigure and Aya were splashing like idiotic children. Yuki and Hatori were watching the idiots splash, making sure they don't do anything too stupid. Haru was helping Kisa learn to swim better. And Ra-Ra, Tohru, Momiji, and Kyo were walking around the shallow (Shallow: up to their chest) end. Ra-Ra walked over to Momiji and put an arm around him. "If you think this is fun, I bet you will like tomorrow even better!" Ra-Ra cheered making Momiji flush. "What's tomorrow?" Kyo asked floating on this back. "Well, we are going hiking!" Ra-Ra added while jumping up. She also basically shoved her breasts in Momiji's face. Momiji then blushed harder. "Calm your selves! Wouldn't want you keeping us up all night! Save it for when we get back!" Shigure asked, taking a break from splashing. Some how, Momiji blushed even harder. Ra-Ra smirked and replied, "No need, the walls are sound proof." That did it. Momiji's nose started gushing out blood. But luckily he caught all of it before it got in the pool. He scurried out of the pool to tend to his face and didn't notice Ra-Ra follow him. "That was weird…" Kyo commented. Tohru walked over to him, but tripped (seriously! How does she do it? Trip in a pool!) and landed on Kyo. "Sorry, Kyo!" She mumbled. Some how she was in a position that was sitting on Kyo's stomach while he was floating on the water. (I know it werid that shes that light…but in the story and I'm god! So ha! Anything's possible!) "Don't be. Stop apologizing." Kyo said not moving. "Well then…I should-" started stuttering but Kyo, then, cut her off. "No. Stay." He says starting to blush. "O-ok-k" She mumbled. About ten minutes of floating later everyone got out of the pool to go to dinner.

At the table everyone saw that Momiji and Ra-Ra had flushed faces and puffy lips…come to think of it, what happened after they left the pool? (Hahahaha!) As dinner was being served Shigure giggled "Momiji's got the hots today…" Just like Momiji would do Kyo when they were younger.

After dinner everyone headed to there rooms and went to bed…and yes, they ALL went to there OWN rooms…but maybe they won't tomorrow night…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! GIVE ME REVEIWS AND I SHALL WRITE MORE!**


	3. WHAT!

Hey guys! I'm back! *rock thrown at me* *hides behind shrub* ok ok, i'm sorry i haven't been writing lately! I got an interview with a publisher. But i think this chapter might make up for my prolongs time me...

* * *

The beach house was silent. Well...not fully silent. Small foot steps creeped and hopped around to the opposite hallway. The dark figures eyes squinted, as if looking for a specific room.  
Upon finding it, the figure sneaked closer to the door and slid it open, sliding in back in place once they were in.  
Quietly, they snuck closer to the bed, before they started slowly slipping into it. The rooms host tossed, his blond hair tussled.  
"Moooomiji~" A voice sung in his ear.  
Again, he squirmed, almost shifting away from the figure...until the body tacked him.  
The abrupt heat on him forced him to open his eyes.  
"Hey there neighbar~" Ra-Ra said in a funny country accent as she straddled Momiji.  
Momiji blushed.  
"Ra-Ra! What are you doing?!" He harshly whispered, looking around to see that it was still night time.  
"I think you know~" She answered softly, grinding her pelvis against his.  
Momiji held back a moan as his face turned a bright red.  
Ra-Ra reached down and placed her lips on his. Surprisingly, Momiji didn't waste anytime before he kissed her back with just as much excitement as she had. Their kiss started experimentally slow, but quickly step to a faster pace. Out of instinct, Momiji thrusted upwards, forcing Ra-Ra to gasp in slight shock. Momiji took this chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.  
They fought for dominance, while their hands roamed.  
Suddenly, Ra-Ra whole body stiffen, and in a single movement, she jumped off him and looked away while standing by the bedside.  
"Dammit Momiji, this is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Ra-Ra hissed while adjusting her clothes.  
Momiji sat up.  
"What'd you mean?" He asked, slightly disappointed that his hands weren't in her nether region at that moment.  
Ra-Ra climbed on the bed and faced Momiji.  
"I came to talk to SOMEONE about the fourth stage of the curse...the thing that makes the curse...well...a curse." She look down at her fingertips that she twiddled.  
Momiji look at her curiously.  
"I thought there was only three..." He asked as he thought to himself.  
Ra-Ra looked up at him.  
"We'll thats what everyone thinks. But...there one more phase. It's much more dangerous than the rest...it's..." She chewed her lower lip and looked around, avoiding his eyes.  
"What is it?!" Momiji kept his voice down while trying to get Ra-Ra to look at him. Finally, after she wouldn't, he tugged on her chin and met her gaze.  
"Ra-Ra..." He asked testingly.  
Again, she looked down. With a sigh of defeat...she started undoing her shirt.  
Momiji flushed waves around, but stopped when he saw what she'd been doing.  
A dark blue scar shimmered on her chest. It was small a shaped in a ball of blue fire.  
"I never have to face the fourth stage because I'm head of the family...hence for, being the most controlled. We were born under the guidance of a dragon with the power of lighting. The ones with the dragons marking become the new holder if the family power. The other members of the family have the extra curse." She explained, her eyes never looking up.  
"The fourth curse is 'desire'. You can either be taken by the dragon and mate, or already have a lover..." She continued, risk her eye level.  
Momiji looked at her in shock, but before he could nasty anything, Ra-Ra added one more thing.  
"Think about it...do you see Tohru's family everywhere? No, that's because they live with dragons. Except for her mother who..."  
She started, but Momiji finished  
"Mated before the up curse developed..."  
She fixed her top and snapped her fingers.  
"Bingo."  
"And once she gets the power of courage, then she'll have exactly a week until the dragons take her way." She finished.  
Momiji jumped up.  
"What?! They can't do that! It's just not fa-"  
Ra-Ra pushed her index finger against his lips.  
"Once courage kicks in, she'll feel a strong wanting to mate...so if we roll her in some catnip, we'll get her doin the forbidden cha cha in no time!" She cheered, standing up, walking towards the door.  
Momiji's face caught fee at the thought of innocent Tohru and Kyo...  
He shook his head.  
When he lifted his head to see Ra-Ra walking out.  
"Hey..where are you going?" He asked curiously.  
Ra-Ra smiled and turned to face him. It wasn't until right before she spoke he noticed that it was more of a smirk.  
"I was going to head up to breakfast before the other got up to see me exiting your room...they might let their imaginations no wild..." She pressed herself up again the door and moaned her words.  
"Do you want them to know about our little ronde-voo?" She questioned in a breathless gasp.  
Momiji froze...  
He already knew what shigure would start saying.  
"N-n-no...not yet..." He scrambled up and and fixed himself him for breakfast. His eyes watched her as she walked out.  
Momiji slumped and looked in the mirror. He'd grown up. He cut his hair shorter (only a little) and his height had made him the same height as Kyo and Yuki. And, he no longer wore females clothing.  
"Why do I act so...differently with her...like I want to do is..." He started thinking of what she would look like in a small night dress...as she slept is would hike up and expose her creamy thighs...and perhaps she would toss and turn. Riding the night dress high past her underwear, showing the dark brown freaked that would be placed randomly on her toned abdomen.  
The summer night would be too hot, making her think of un-pure thoughts. And maybe her hand would slid lower...slipping under the cool material of her panties. As her fingers slipped in her his name would called out in shallow breaths over and over...  
Momiji's eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking of. He looked down to also realize he'd been rubbing his hardened member.  
"Dammit.." He thought as he got up to get ready for breakfast

* * *

That's that for that chapter! Whadda ya think? Did I throw you a curve ball? A FORTH CURSE! Weeeeeeelllllllll...stay tooned and review


	4. EVERYBODY GETTIN HORNY!

If you thought i was only going to post once little chapter, then you guys must really think I'm an ass hat! *someone throws a rock an me* god dammit, who keeps doing that?! Anyway...here's another chapter:)

* * *

By the time Ra-Ra had snuck back to her room and had gotten dressed, everyone had woken up, groggily making their way towards the dining table. Of course the food was already spread on the table and Ra-Ra had been the first one out. After that everyone claimed their spots and dug in.  
"Ygh gfis id hdoej." Ra-Ra voiced its food filling her mouth.  
"What?" Everyone asked, looking at her oddly. Ra-Ra rolled her eyes a swallowed.  
"I said: Tohru has five hours." She stated more clearly.  
Everyone looked at each other unsurely.  
"Which phase is next?" Hatori calmly asked, before taking another bite of food.  
Everyone looked at Ra-Ra, who continued to stuff her face.  
"Attitude." Se answered while gulping.  
Tohru winced, as if she'd been hit..  
"I guess that couldn't be too bad..." She drowned her words our in her water glass.  
Ra-Ra reached over to grab some more food.  
"Don't worry cous! It'll be fine!" There was rice stuck to her face.

Later after breakfast, Ra-Ra thought it would be a great idea if they all went out to the fields to play some paint ball. It was boys against girls.  
All the guys argued and said that that wasn't fare and that there should be one or two guys on the girls team.  
But in then end the guys ended up losing and thought they should teach the girls a lesson by beating then, to show them that they need them around and on there team.  
"Then maybe I can get Ra-Ra alone and tear all her clothes off while she begs for-" Momiji start to think, but stopped himself.  
"What the hell am I thinking?!" He mentally yells at himself. He rung his thoughts and louder him gun with paint balls. He looked over at Kyo who looked completely lost in thought.  
"Kyo...you ok?" Momiji asked.  
Kyo didn't even head him. All this thought was on Tohru. When he felt his room this morning, he saw that Tohru had left her door semi-open. Being curious as a cat...he went to see what was going on in there.  
This nose almost started gushing at the sight. Tohru stood over her bed with the most determined and focused expression on her face. She stood in her underwear with only her arm covering her breasts as she pondered what to wear.  
Before he was caught, Kyo took off...but he still thought of her and her...  
"Kyo...you ok?" Moniji asked him, breaking his thought process.  
"Uh...yeah..." Kyo answered loading the last ball into the container.  
I loud horn was blown,and scared the two.  
"THIS IS THE START OF THE GAMES! BEGIN!" Ra-Ra's voiced over headed.  
Once another horn was blown, they were off.  
At first, the guys thought this arrangement was going to be easy. But as the game progressed, the found themselves feeling nervous because they couldn't find the girls.  
Aya stood dumbfounded, holding the paint ball gun with absolutely no clue how to use it.  
Suddenly, Ra-Ra appeared in front of him, holding a paint gun. Kisa had also been holding one as she was propped up on Ra-Ra's shoulders.  
"Aya...hon...I think this is for the best." As Kisa rose her gun.  
He looked down in shame and didn't even try to fight back.  
Kisa shot hit 10 times, to form a pink paint heart his chest.  
He looked at it and squealed.  
"Ooo! That gives me a new idea for our sexy summer line!" He frolicked off and the girls continued on their mission.  
Next target: Haru. He sat up in a tree, thinking that he would have the upper hand...  
Nope.  
He was shot twice. One was a blue paint wall, the other was red. The impact forced him out of the tress and landed on a bush.  
Next target: Hatori.  
A thought he did have a pretty good hiding spot, he was shot in the but. Both cheeks had blue paint on them.  
He simply just looked at his butt and dropped his gun, not really caring.  
Next target: Shigure. He wasn't hard at all. He just dance around. And ended up with a red paint dot in the forehead and stomach.  
Next target: slightly harder, Yuki. He lurked in the darkness and hid in difficulty spots. But two pink paint balls to the chest got him out of the game easily.  
Ra-Ra, Tohru and Kisa gathered high in a tree (not low like Haru had) and had a meeting.  
"Ok...so we've got Aya, Shigure, Haru, Hatori, yuki...now we have..." Ra-Ra started but let Tohru finish.  
"Kyo and Momiji to go." An evil smile formed on Tohru's face.  
Ra-Ra started to help Kisa down.  
"I'll get Momiji, you get Kyo and Kisa, you start to head back to the house and start prepping the ceremony." She Sid when they reached the ground.  
"I don't know what the ceremony is..." Kisa looked to Tohru and to Ra-Ra. Ra-Ra smiled.  
Just ask the kind people, they'll know." And then Kisa was off, and Tohru and Ra-Ra started to reload their paint guns.  
"This'll be fun" Ra-Ra smiled, filling her gun with blue paint balls.  
"It sure will" Tohru agreed, plopping the last red ball in hers.  
Evil grins were given before they both were off in different directions.

Ra-Ra didn't start of shy. She surprised him by reaching around and grabbing him member though his pants. Momiji dropped his gun. He felt we paint to his side and knew that he had lost. But that's not what he cared about.  
He wanted her. He wanted her so bad that it would have killed him.  
"Silly Momiji...you should never let your guard down around me~" she purred.  
Quickly Momiji turned around and grabbed...but he only grabbed air...because she had already vanished.

With one left, Kyo lurked around every corner, his gun tucked under his arm. He felt the shadows shift behind him. Quickly he spun around and shot at a shrub.  
"Dammit..." he spoke under his breath.  
Before he'd even been able to turn around, he felt a wetness hit his back  
Paint...  
He turned back around, quickly, but was surprised when I was he was engulfed in Tohru's arms. She pressed her body tightly to his, in such an innocent way, he felt like a pedophile for enjoying.  
"I'm sorry, Kyo." Her strawberry breath tickled his neck and she clung to him.  
She barely pulled away, her lips so very close to his.  
"But we won." You could hear her faint smile as she disappeared. She left Kyo standing there, not knowing wether or not to be emasculated at the fact that 7 guys gt their ass handed to them by three girls...or completely aroused.

* * *

Yep...it's just another ordinary story powered everyone gets horny. Review have and remember to have a fucking fantastic day!


End file.
